The Truth GamKar
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: Human!StuckKarkat just told his parents the truth, and now... Gamzee Please don't leave.


The darkness incloses, your breathing heavily with no place to go tears streaking your bruised and pale face as you run in no general direction you just run and don't look back.

'How could we raise a sun like this.'

'Your worthless and no one will ever love you'

'Leave this house and never come back you sad excuse for a son'

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you were just kicked out of your house for admitting to your parents you were gay.

After what seams like forever you finally stop running not knowing where you were anymore and not caring, "How could they fucking do this to me.. Im there flesh and fucking blood.." Tears stream down your face not stopping as you finally collapse on the side of the road tired,cold, and alone. It wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the face before you were kicked out of your home your dad beat the crap out of you.

You were 16 and your parents threw you out with no care all because you don't love the opposite sex.

Bleeding from cut marks and sore from bruises and running you look up threw a foggy pain induced haze as you see a figure walk closer to you,"Hay there mother-fucker, You ok bro?"

It was your best friend Gamzee. The only person who didn't leave when you came out of the closet. He bent down and looked at you for once he wasn't wearing his stupid clown make-up and reak of faygo.

"They.. Kicked me out Gamzee.." You look away trying to see threw a bruised eye as instantly Gamzee picks you up bridal style .

"Then you can up and stay with me motherfucker." he said smiling a little trying to cheer you up,"It will be great bro no more having to hide from your terrible mother fucking parents anymore."

You nod blushing a little resting your weary head against his chest, You admit as you breath in the scent of your best friend that you have a crush on him but your to afraid to tell.. To afraid that if you do he will leave to.

"That sounds nice Gamzee." You close your eyes almost falling asleep from exhaustion in his arms.

You soon reach his apartment as he walked in still carrying you he walks up stairs kicking past a couple of empty faygo bottles and pie tins as he sets you down on the bed,"Ill be right back motherfucker, I need to get you an ice pack for that wicked eye of yours brother."

You nod watching him leave the room and you to your thoughts, sighing you try and forget what happened.. But it fails.

Be the past Karkat -

You get home from school after telling some of your close friends something that you were afraid to even admit to yourself, first you told John who just acted like you didn't say anything and said he didn't mind, then there was Sollux who just laughed and said with his stupid lisp that he knew all along. And then Gamzee the one person who you were afraid to tell because ever since you could remember in your pathetic excuse for a life that you have always liked him. But he just smiled like his normal dorky and high self and pulled you into a tight bro hug saying that it was a mother fucking miracle and when you had questioned him he just honked and giggled like and idiot.

So as you walk threw the door you place down your books walking and saying hi to your parents, you admit when you think about it neither of you have ever gotten along and recently things were pretty bad, next to them finding the scars on your wrist and threatening to throw your ass into a mental hospital what your going to tell them is worse.

"Hay mom, dad I have to tell you something can you please sit down and listen to me?" You clench your fist nervously looking at them.

They sit down as your mom takes a sip of her tea and nods,"what is it Karkat?"

Your dad just looks at you questioningly as you take a deep breath and prepare for whats to come,"Mom..Dad.. I have to tell you something and I hope that you don't flip out or treat me any differently but..." You gulp nervously your eyes darting down to your hand where your nails dig into your palm,"Im gay.."

There is tension in the air as your dad is the first to speak up. More like yell.

"There is no way on this fucking planet are you gay! Your just trying to pull some sort of sick joke on your mother and I." He says yelling clutching some paper he had in his hands starring at you with eyes set to kill.

"Its true Dad I wouldn't fucking lie about it." You look at your mom and she just shakes her head in a disapproving manor.

Your Dad walks over to you and grabs you by the shirt," There is no way I raised a cock sucking faggot in my house hold!" he yells spiting in your face.

Anger starts bubbling down in your throat as you look back up at him," Im still the same fucking person Dad! So what if I like guys what does that have to do with anything?!"

That made him snap he punches you in the face as you see the lights go dark in your vision as you fall back to the ground, he stand over you menacingly as your mother walks away heading out of the room.

"I did not raise a pathetic miserable excuse of a son, your not mine." He kicks in your side then grabbing you by the hair bring you up to your feet painfully," NO one will ever love you." He punches you again in the face then throws you your side hitting a corner of the table as blood trickles down your lip.

"Get the fuck! Out of my house." He sneers as your mom enters giving you the same look as your father.

"DAD MOM! IM STILL YOUR SON KARKAT! PLEASE!." Tears run down your bruised face as you look up at the ones who are supposed to love you unconditionally a look of hurt and pain on your face pleading to them,"Please im still your son."

Your mom throws a heavy bag at you, a bag that was filled with all of your possessions,"Your no son of mine." She says turning her back on you.

Your Dad walks over to you kicking in your side again," Get out of my house, Leave and never come back you sad excuse for a son."

He throws you out into the street before turning his back and locking the door.

"why.."

End flashback-

You didn't realize it but Gamzee was back with a cold ice pack for your eye looking at you worried, You were clutching onto your knees crying.

"Whoa bro you ok?" He says worried pulling you into a hug.

"No im not you stupid clown, I just fucking told my parents I was gay and they kick me out of the house after beating me!."

He hugs you tighter shooshing you.

And you can't stand it anymore.

"Gamzee please.. please don't leave me.." You bury your face into his Capricorn shirt shaking.

"Shoosh Karbro I wont leave you no mother fucking what and that's a motherfucking promise." he holds you tighter brushing your hair away from your damp face.

"You wont?.." You look up at his almost purple eyes as he nods smiling.

"I wont bro." He smiles

You look down clutching onto his shirt as you make a drastic move you kiss him crushing your lips against his closing your eyes tightly afraid that he will push you away and leave.

But he doesn't instead he wraps his arms around your waist and kissing back smiling into the kiss then soon you break away looking at him,"Gamzee.. I love you.." You look up at him hopeing .

He smiles widely kissing you again,"And I motherfuckin love you to Karkat always have."

Smiling you realize you have finally found your true home.


End file.
